


Hope Springs Eternal from the Showerhead

by someman82



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Biting, Body Worship, Embarrassment, F/F, Mercy can't handle the abs, Muscles, Pharmercy, Power Bottom, Scratching, Shower Sex, abs, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someman82/pseuds/someman82
Summary: Angela Ziegler, who wants nothing more than a moment of privacy with her girlfriend, is constantly thwarted by the widespread use of security cameras within the Gibraltar base. On an unrelated note, she discovers a great way to save water while showering.





	Hope Springs Eternal from the Showerhead

The base on Gibraltar is probably the most advanced military fortress ever built. Its state-of-the-art facilities rival the likes of the world’s top forces, and its structure has been able to withstand hard-hitting attacks on numerous occasions. Without a doubt, its use is vital in Overwatch’s success.

…There is one main issue with the base, however. Cameras. Cameras everywhere. Cameras in the hallways, cameras in the barracks, cameras by the entrances, etc., etc. Wherever you go, security cameras are sure to be watching.

From a rational standpoint, having cameras around is vital for the security of the base. It would only be expected for such an advanced stronghold to have them anyway, as without them it would be so much easier for anyone to wander in uninvited. But to a medic who is stationed at the base, they are nothing more than a nuisance preventing her from having any fun.

Angela Ziegler groaned when she found yet another camera in one of the closets. No matter where she checked, there was always a lens staring right back at her. The urge to kick something grew with her frustration.

 _Of course we need a camera in here,_ she thought. _Just in case Talon decides to steal the damn OxiClean!_

She slammed the door, groaning a second time. At this point, it seemed that simply getting some privacy was more of a challenge than any of her missions. The worst part is that she can’t even put any valid complaint into it—she can’t just go out and ask: “Hey Winston, mind turning off the cameras and jeopardizing the security of the entire base just so I can have some privacy with my girlfriend?”.

At this point, she began to accept defeat. No point in getting worked up over something that had no solution, right? Besides, it was starting to get late anyway. She thought a shower might help take her mind off of it.

 

* * *

 

The communal showers couldn’t possibly be described as perfect. It’s grime stained walls matched the (sometimes) athlete’s foot invested floor quite well, but the soothing stream of warm water does wonders for the nerves—or anger, in this case.

Angela took deep breaths as she let the water splash against her face. She felt her annoyance mostly dissipate with the water as it went down the drain, but a small bit remained within her.

 _Those creeps probably have every single meter of this base in view,_ she thought, snickering to herself. _I bet they even have one staring down right here…_

But when she looked towards the ceiling, to her surprise there was not a camera in sight. She opened the beige stall door a bit in order to get a larger view, and again the ceiling had none of the prying eyes she was used to seeing everywhere else.

_No cameras._

_…Of course there aren’t any cameras in here, why would there be? It’s not like they’re going to watch us taking showers!_ _Mein Gott, I’m such an idiot! Why didn’t I think of this before?_

Going back into her stall, she calmed down as she began to fully realize what this meant—privacy. An intimate moment with her girlfriend was finally within reach. That loving kindness, hidden behind a sly smile, all on top of a well-sculpted body. Who could forget those strong biceps, that pair of solid thighs, and of course the gorgeous set of abs—it’s full beauty indescribable by words. She could imagine being pushed up against that athletic figure, familiar hands grasping her from behind, probing skilled fingers into her in all the right ways.

“Fareeha…” she moaned, without even realizing it.

Suddenly, she came to her senses. How long was she in there? 10 minutes, half an hour? Twisting the knob, she shut off the water and grabbed the towel hanging on the stall door. She couldn’t wait to tell Fareeha.

But as she tried to exit the shower room, the shakiness of her legs combined with the slipperiness of the floor and caused her to awkwardly slide toward the sinks. Grabbing onto one of them for support, she brought her view up to the fogged mirror and found that her cheeks were glowing a brilliant red. She splashed cold water on her face in a vain attempt to cool off.

Maybe she _could_ wait to tell Fareeha. Just for a little while.

 

* * *

 

The next day, she got tired of waiting.

They were in one of the stalls together, at a time when no one else showered; they had the whole room to themselves. Large amounts of steam rose from the floor. (Fareeha liked it a bit hotter than what she was used to.) Two arms went around Fareeha’s neck, while one of Fareeha’s hands rested comfortably against the curve of her hip. The other hand was… well, you know.

Loud moans reverberated against the walls, muffled only by the sound of water hitting the floor. At this point in their relationship, Fareeha was extremely knowledgeable with how to make her shudder: the exact movement of her fingers, the way she had to grip her, and of course the unbroken eye contact. It only took a few minutes before Angela let out a long, drawn-out groan, her legs threatening to collapse. Satisfied with her work, she removed both digits from Angela’s opening, and seductively licked the discharge off of them.

“This is a great idea,” said Fareeha, the familiar smirk returning to her face. “We’re saving so much water by showering together.”

Angela, who was heavily moaning only seconds ago, couldn’t help but giggle uncontrollably. Her scarlet face was suddenly met with Fareeha’s lips, receiving passionate kisses that lasted a few seconds each.

“I think it’s time to try something new, no?” suggested Fareeha, in a soft whisper against her ear.

Slowly, she guided Angela’s hand toward the soap dispenser, while trailing the kisses down her cheek.

“I want you to wash me,” she muttered near her neck.

“W-what do you mean?”

She smiled. “I think you know _exactly_ what I mean, _ya habibti._ ”

Carefully, she pressed down on the pump and let the liquid soap squirt into Angela’s hand, before gently guiding it towards her muscular shoulder. Angela, with a hint of unsureness, began to massage the soap into her skin.

“Yes, Angie—just like that.”

As she continued to rub the lather, she moved on to exhibit A—her left bicep. Her upper arm felt solid under Angela’s delicate touch, and it was only accentuated when she gave it a slight flex. Angela enjoyed stroking her fingers against the grooves of her muscle for a while, and soon let her other hand join in with her right bicep.

“You’re a big fan of that, huh?” she said, her smirk growing wider. Angela was only able to hum in response as if her flushed cheeks were somehow sealing her mouth shut.

Continuing on, with growing confidence, she began to move her hands towards each other and ventured on to the next two points of interest on their journey. She stopped once they reached the base of two moderately sized breasts, before idly rubbing her thumbs against the soft dark skin of them. Cautiously, she moved her hands downwards, making sure to lather the suds all over. She eventually reached two erect nipples, slowly massaging the sensitive goosebump-covered skin and eliciting a slight moan.

“Mmm… you’re really good at that, Angela~” she said, biting her lip. The redness of her normally pale face was the only reply Fareeha needed.

Eventually, she positioned her hands on each of Fareeha’s armpits and moved down to what was easily her most favorite part of the voyage—a somewhat slender yet well-defined abdomen. One hand lazily circled over a scar on the side of her left rib, while the other took a lustful pinch of dense flesh. At a certain point, both hands met in between and began to knead the soapsuds against the hard muscle. Her palms moved all around in order to feel as much as possible. Fingers traced lovingly over each row of her six-pack, while one occasionally slipped into her navel. No part of her toned stomach was left untouched.

Fareeha’s crooked grin appeared once more on her face. “Don’t you remember, Angie?” she said, chuckling. “I’m a bit ticklish there.”

Angela, her hands quivering now, got down on one knee in order to view what she was doing more easily. She has already seen Fareeha _au naturel_ on multiple occasions, and each time she was amazed at how absolutely beautiful she looked. This time wasn’t any different. The water created a nice shine on her midriff, and the way her skin stretched with the movements of her hands was hypnotic. She spent quite a bit of time admiring this spectacle before a sudden idea popped into her head. Let’s just say she saw an opportunity and… _sank her teeth into it_.

Within an instant, Fareeha’s smug expression was quickly replaced with one of surprise, and a gasp escaped from her lips. She looked down and was greeted with the sight of Angela with a generous amount of skin between her teeth. She gnawed and pulled on the sensitive flesh, each movement of her mouth sending another jolt of pain up Fareeha’s spine. Soft moans rained from above, each one sounding divine to the doctor’s ears. Eventually, she pressed her lips against the skin and gave a great amount of suction, before separating to reveal a sizeable hickey.

“Damn… Angela, that was… _fuck!_ ”

With little hesitation, she again brought her mouth to another section of her tense abdomen. The damp skin was once more found in the firm clamp of her teeth. Fareeha instinctively brought a hand to the back of Angela’s head, while she continuously allowed little noises to escape her lips along with her accelerated breathing. After a bit, Angela left another purple mark before moving on to her next target.

As time went on, her torso was caked in love bites. They were found in places where she would feel them the most: both her ribs, her sides, the edges of her muscles, the bottom rim of her navel, and several along her lower waist. At a certain point, Angela’s hands found their place on her back. Long, sharp fingernails were lodged within her skin, and they drew trace amounts of blood as they slowly carved their way down the wide open expanse.

As her hands made their streak down Fareeha’s back, she brought her mouth lower as well. A couple more blemishes were placed in a downward trail around her left hip before Angela moved on to a well-muscled thigh. A shiver ran through Fareeha when she took yet another bite, and it didn’t help that she repositioned her sharp fingers against the soreness of her middle. Long red streaks were carefully traced from her sides down towards her upper legs, all while teeth continued to stimulate the sensitivity of her thigh.

“Angela…” she gasped, failing to hold back a slight whimper. “Dammit, don’t stop!”

Her lips edged closer and closer to Fareeha’s entrance, teasing her at a painfully slow pace. Substantial amounts of discharge were already dripping to the wet floor. Right when it seemed that her mouth would finally arrive at the main course, she brought her lips over to the other thigh and started the whole process over again. At this point, all Fareeha could manage was a disappointed sigh.

Again, she left several bites against the wet skin, drawing out even more gasps and moans. Angela was slightly less cruel this time, quickening her rate a tiny bit. Eventually, she reached the point where Fareeha could barely keep her legs stable, hesitated for a few seconds, and then went all in.

She was merciless. Her teeth grazed against Fareeha’s folds, nibbling on the delicate flesh with unforeseen dexterity. Her tongue pumped in and out, circling around the smooth walls, stimulating each and every nerve she possibly could. The clitoris was not ignored either, receiving much-needed attention by her skilled jaw. Above her, she could hear the lustful cries escalating in frequency, and below, the increased quivering of her lover’s limbs.

It took a long while, but Fareeha eventually came for her. She released a loud cry, tensing up her entire body and shuddering against the showerhead’s flow. She then relaxed, panting harshly while looking down at the floor. Slowly, Angela stood back up. Her view was met with Fareeha’s, and the two gazed at each other for a short time. Gradually, the familiar grin reappeared on her face.

“Shit, Angie. I didn’t expect _that_ ,” she said, with a light laugh. Giggling was heard from Angela as she averted her eyes in embarrassment, they only looked back when Fareeha brought her hand to cup a flushed cheek.

“That was amazing,” she said as their eyes locked, before adding, “You're amazing.” This only caused Angela to give her adorable laugh again, in turn widening Fareeha’s grin. After savoring this moment for a short while, they brought their lips together. The two were quick to embrace, and their kisses were filled with passion.

“I love you so much,” said Angela, in between breaths.

“I love you too,” Fareeha replied, squeezing her more tightly.

And without any cameras, no one else would ever know. It was their little secret.

 

* * *

 

“What are you talking about? Leonardo is definitely the best Ninja Turtle!”

Lúcio was taken aback with Hana’s response, and slammed his fist against the tray, almost spilling his cereal. “Are you kidding me? The best turtle is Michelangelo!” he said with audible exasperation. “He’s the party dude, it says it right there in the theme song!”

Hana couldn’t believe her own ears. “But Leo is the leader! He’s the coolest one!”

Angela, attempting to enjoy her cup of coffee, chuckled while shaking her head. She was sitting a few tables away from the squabble, but each word was loud and clear from across the mess hall. What a great way to start your morning, huh?

“Kids these days,” she said, taking another sip of coffee. From the other side of the table, Jack sighed in disapproval.

“I used to watch those cartoons as a kid, you know,” he said, looking down at his half-eaten eggs with resentment. “I was very different back then.”

A humorous image of the young Strike Commander sitting in front of his holovid to watch cartoons briefly formed within her mind, causing her to almost choke on her own coffee.

“Hey, stop laughing! It’s not that funny!” he replied defensively. “That was a long time ago!”

Covering her mouth, she swallowed while trying to stifle her laughter. “Sorry, it’s just so hard to imagine you being like… well, them,” she said, motioning to the table that was still in a heated debate.

“I suppose you’re right, Angela,” he said, sighing. “I wasted so much of my childhood watching that stuff, it’s kind of embarrassing to think about.”

“Now, now, we all have our embarrassing moments,” she said with mock sympathy, before taking another sip of coffee. As she brought the mug to her lips, she noticed the indistinct figure of her girlfriend walking into the cafeteria within the corner of her eye, and turned to greet her.

“Oh, hello Faaa…” she managed to say before her eyes widened once they got a good look at her. All that Fareeha was wearing was a simple crop top and shorts combo, and it proudly showcased each and every single mouth-shaped purple-colored bruise that was present on her stomach and thighs, along with the scratches on her sides and back.

“Hey there, Angie. Anything good on the menu this morning?” she replied, her trademark smirk present on her face.

Speechless and flustered, Angela took a little while to collect herself before blurting, “W-What do you think you’re wearing?!?!”

“What are you talking about, Angie?” she said, snickering. “I thought you liked this shirt, you always stare whenever I wear it.”

Jack, feeling more disappointed than usual, rubbed his forehead. “Please don’t tell me that you two are…”

“Of course not!” Fareeha interrupted. “Angie and I simply found a great way to save water, isn’t that right?” she said, patting her on the back.

“This can’t be happening…” she said, trying to cover her obvious blush.

“We figured that if we shower at the same time, we use half the amount of water!”

Jack took a deep breath. “Let me get this straight. You both went into one of the showers together?”

“Of course we did!” said Fareeha, smiling proudly. Angela continued to press her hands against her burning face as if doing so would make her invisible.

After a few moments of consideration, Jack began to chuckle lightly. “I always knew there was something between the two of you,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “But I never would’ve thought it would’ve gone this far.”

“I’m so sorry, I promise I’ll never do it again!” Angela suddenly shouted.

“There’s no need to be sorry for anything. We’re not an actual military, so there aren’t any regulations about this sort of thing,” he explained. “But I would suggest for you to maybe be a little bit less… conspicuous.”

“Hey-o, what’s going on over here, a party?” asked Lúcio, making his way over along with Hana. It was only a few seconds before his eyes found yesterday’s marks. “Whoa, looks like somebody’s been busy!”

“Ha! You’re covered in hickeys!” Hana teased much less subtly, as she began to crack up. Angela brought her hands to her face again, while Fareeha slung an arm around her neck.

“Come on, Angie. I think it’s time for a morning cleanse, no?” she said, leading her away from the laughing pair. Jack quietly chuckled to himself.

“Kids these days,” he said with a grin.


End file.
